


A First Class Hero

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121





	A First Class Hero

" Well we'll have to accord ONE of them hero status," Avalon protested tetchily. "We can't simply ignore Blake's 7." 

"I agree Madame President, it would be ideal, but none of them really fit the bill," Earth Secretary Deva cautioned. "Pirate, murderer, embezzler, thief, deserter, sexual deviant, assassin." He ticked them off one by one. " There's the Auron woman of course...Impeccable revolutionary credentials; victim of that monster Servalan..." 

"Mmmm. I'm reluctant to honour an alien, even posthumously. Too many remember the Andromeda threat. Besides Auron/ Andromedon; your average Delta can't tell one alien species from another and is bound to confuse the two. The last thing we need is another protest strike.

Deva shuddered delicately, recalling heated exchanges on that very matter in the House. "No indeed. Is Stannis out?"

"Definitely out! We can't condone her liaison with the Amagons, however heroically she died."

"What about the Delta then? That would be popular among the labouring classes."

"And shouted down by every Alpha. No the thief won't do. What was the objection to the Mellanby girl again? Ethnic minority, daughter of martyred rebels, televisual..."

"Voracious sexual appetite. Shenanigans with tutors from quite a young age. The Moral Rearmament Party are pretty much against us honouring her. And Vegans for Justice are seeking to indite her for that business on Bucol Two. Won't get anywhere of course..."

"Damn the Moral Rearmament Party. I suppose that rules out Soolin as well?"

"They're pretty clear that her willingness to assassinate anyone for money rules her out."

"Hmmph. They're quick enough to employ her. Tarrant's a non starter. The military won't countenance us giving a gong to a deserter. But that big fellow....what was his name...Gag...Gran...? Died when Blake mounted that suicidal attack on Control." 

"I believe you mean Gan."

"Yes, Gan. Solid, dependable. Disabled too... We needn't mention his limiter was a punishment. Tragic victim of Federation prejudice against Gammas..."

"Reputed woman- beater. The Feminists for Freedom would be up in arms for weeks."

Silence. Deva fumbled uncomfortably with his papers, wondering how to bring up the unmentionable. Avalon sipped her now tepid coffee distastefully. After several nerve jangling minutes, Deva cleared his throat and muttered..."

"There's Blake of course..."

"You know my views on that, Deva," snapped Avalon. "He may be a friend of yours but the man's a fanatic. Honour him and we'd be asking for trouble. He's already much too popular with the student rabbles. We'd be inundated with marches and endless debates about how best to deliver freedom to the honest man before we know it. Nice enough fellow but not a practical bone in his body. Blake's out..."

"Well that just leaves..."

"I know... I know...But on the plus side he's clever, good looking (half of the females in the Government are in love with him). Saved Albion. Held the line at Star One. Killed Servalan..."

"And Klyn. Dr Paxton. He's a one man death squad. Nearly killed Blake..."

"A regrettable misunderstanding. Even you admit that Blake was crazy to pull that Bounty Hunter stunt and you can't stand Avon. Avon was on the edge for years, opposing the forces of evil....

Deva coughed disbelievingly.

"Look it's thanks to him that we were able to counteract the threat of Pylene 50. Blake has accepted that the shooting was an unfortunate accident and if he can swallow it, then we can surely get the people to see it our way? Besides Avon's the only one of the seven left who hasn't seriously annoyed one faction or another. If anything he unites them because they're all either scared to death of him or on his payroll."

"And the bank fraud...?"

"A gallant attempt to undermine the Federation and divert funds to the rebels which was thwarted by the traitor Bartholomew. Personal tragedy and political betrayal. Don't you see Deva...its win/win. Yes I've decided. Avon's our man."

When he learned that he was to be invested with the High Order of the Federated Planets, hero first class, Avon began laughing. He laughed and laughed and laughed. Soolin, on bodyguard duty, wondered if he'd ever stop. But then Avon had always had a keen appreciation of irony.


End file.
